


No Te Vayas

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny-centric, M/M, Mistakes, Mpreg, Sad Danny, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Si bueno, ¿Que haces aquí? no es que me este quejando ni nada, es pura curiosidad ya que creí que estarías en casa" aclaro rápidamente el marín."Si bien esa era la idea, quería hablar contigo primero""¿Sobre que?" Steve se puso serio y en guardia y eso en si mismo preocupo al rubio en gran manera."Quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando""Nada, ¿porque dirías eso?"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_Esto va dedicado a @alerockja, ya que me dio esta idea tan grandiosa, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Danny estaba muy contento y entusiasmado, hoy cumplía 6 años de relación con Steve y tiene pensado disfrutarlo. Aprovecha que hoy tiene el día libre y compra los ingredientes para hacer su famosa lasaña y un pastel de piña para que su pareja lo disfrute.

Llega del super y comienza a cocinar cortando alegremente todo lo que necesita y silbando junto con la radio, mueve sus caderas cuando hay una canción con buen ritmo y sigue en su tarea de cocinar una rica cena para su pareja.

Dan las 5 de la tarde y se va a bañar procurando limpiarse muy bien para sus actividades nocturnas, una vez limpio entra a su habitación y se pone su camiseta blanca y pantalón azul que realza su trasero. Baja las escaleras cuando escucha que se abre la puerta y queda satisfecho con la mirada que recibe del marín.

"Hola babe feliz aniversario" se acerca el rubio dándole un beso en los labios al más alto.

"Hola cariño, feliz aniversario, luces hermoso"

"Gracias ¿Estas hambriento?"

"Si" dice el Seal con la voz ronca y bajando sus manos a las nalgas del más bajo.

"Vayamos a comer amor, la cena ya esta lista"

Ambos se sientan a disfrutar de la famosa lasaña Williams, conversan de todo y nada sonriéndose como tontos enamorados, Danny se deja jalar hasta el regazo de Steve y empiezan una sesión de besos que poco a poco van subiendo de intensidad, la ropa comienza a aflojarse y las caderas del rubio se mueven en busca de fricción.

"Será mejor que llevemos esto a la habitación"

"Si, mejor"

Suben las escaleras dejando un rastro de ropa en su camino, cuando llegan al pie de la cama Steve avienta al más bajo y se sube encima de el. Agarra el lubricante y lo prepara rápidamente, Danny es un desastre y se pierde en las sensaciones que el marín le produce. El sexo es rápido, lleno de pasión y amor, terminan saciados y cansados y se duermen sin limpiar nada. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La mañana siguiente Danny despierta y siente algo pegado en sus muslos, cuando va al baño a limpiarse se da cuenta que es el semen de su estúpido novio que no uso protección, se baña y siendo esta una de las ocasiones en que el moreno no se despierta temprano el rubio disfruta mucho despertando lo con agua fría.

"¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!" grita Steve sobresaltado de la cama mientras el detective se ria de su acción.

"Lo siento animal, mi primer pensamiento fue despertarte con una mamada pero al darme cuenta que no usaste condón y que por tu culpa estaba pegajoso entre las piernas sentí que era correcto castigarte"

"¿Porque demonios me castigarías por acabar dentro de ti?"

"Steven, te he dicho que no es saludable hacerlo sin protección"

"Siempre te cuidas, además de que siempre procuras estar limpio incluso cuando estamos en el trabajo"

"Ca-cállate" Danny se sonroja ante ese recordatorio.

"Mira, no tiene nada de malo y me gusta llenarte con mi semilla en tu interior"

"Steven..."

"Por favor Danno, deja que lo hagamos así por favor, prometo limpiarte cada vez pero déjame hacerlo sin protección"

"Bien maldito bastardo posesivo"

"No soy posesivo"

"Estoy seguro que la única razón por la que no quieres usar un condón y derramar tu semen en mi interior es por un complejo de macho alfa superior que se siente que marca a su compañero para mantener alejados a los posibles pretendientes"

"Agradece que no te estoy marcando con orina" Steve dice antes de huir al baño, Danny solo resopla y termina de alistarse para irse al trabajo.

Las siguientes tres semanas pasan disfrutando de tener sexo sin barreras, el detective debe admitir que disfruta más al sentir la corrida de su pareja en su interior y que eso muchas veces son el motivo por el que llega a su orgasmo tan fuerte. Últimamente se ha sentido con un poco de nauseas que logra ocultar a su compañero, si bien su apetito se un poco atenuado por las nauseas y que prácticamente regresa todo lo que come, aun logra ocultar ese hecho a todos y esta profundamente agradecido por ello.

Aunque en estos últimos días siente a Steve muy distante y él quiere saber porque, así que espera a que todos se retiren del trabajo para entrar a la oficina del seal y sentarse frente a el mientras termina una llamada telefónica. 

"Si Gobernador, no se preocupe todo estará bien y muchas gracias por su entendimiento" mira como su pareja hace una pausa antes de volver a hablar "Le aseguro que el equipo no lo defraudará y Daniel ayudara ante cualquier situación que se presente, de acuerdo, gracias hasta luego."

"¿Que ocurre, que quería el gobernador?"

"No te preocupes Danno, simplemente le aseguraba que el equipo puede hacer cualquier cosa y que tu como mi segundo eres más que capaz de liderar el equipo sin ningún problema"

"¿De acuerdo?"

"Si bueno, ¿Que haces aquí? no es que me este quejando ni nada, es pura curiosidad ya que creí que estarías en casa" aclaro rápidamente el marín.

"Si bien esa era la idea, quería hablar contigo primero"

"¿Sobre que?" Steve se puso serio y en guardia y eso en si mismo preocupo al rubio en gran manera.

"Quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando"

"Nada, ¿porque dirías eso?"

"Me has estado evitando durante tres días y lo que es más extraño es que no hemos tenido ningún tipo de contacto intimo y no solo sexual, me refiero a ningún beso, abrazo o caricia"

"No seas exagerado Daniel, suenas como alguien tan dependiente de una persona"

"¿Que? yo no soy dependiente" dijo Danny mientras fruncía el ceño

"Lo eres, simplemente me quieres contigo todo el tiempo últimamente y yo no tengo tiempo para ello"

Danny lo mira sorprendido y se siente un poco herido por lo que el más alto le esta diciendo.

"Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. Retrocederé para darte tu espacio ¿pero por lo menos podemos ver alguna película juntos antes de que me vaya a mi departamento?"

"Lo siento pero no puedo, necesito irme"

"¿Que?"

"Ya hable con el gobernador y esta de acuerdo en que serás el nuevo jefe en lo que me voy en una misión con la marina"

"No, Steve prometiste que ya no te irías, me dijiste que no me dejarías"

"Lo siento Daniel pero debo hacerlo, además tu bien sabes que no siempre se cumple lo que se promete"

"Steven no te vayas, no mejes aquí"

"Daniel no seas exagerado" dice un poco molesto.

Danny se queda callado por un momento tratando de controlar sus emociones y hallarle sentido a esta situación.

"¿Te vas por mi culpa?¿Tanto te molesta que sea tan cariñoso?" preguntó el rubio con su voz temblorosa.

"Danny... no quiero lastimarte pero de verdad que tengo que irme, necesito esto y quizás un tiempo separados nos haga bien"

"Lo siento, prometo que no seré tan empalagoso pero no te vayas Steve, no mejes, no termines conmigo por favor" a Danny ya no le importo que su compañero vea cuanto le afecta esta discusión y dejo correr libremente sus lágrimas.

"Daniel no es tu culpa, me voy esta noche y eso no esta en discusión y digas lo que digas no me puedes hacer cambiar de opinión"

"¿Porque te empeñas en alejarte de mi? yo te amo Steven, daría cualquier cosa por ti" soltó un sollozo estrangulado "Creí que eras feliz a mi lado, si te molestaba tanto mi demostración de afecto ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes para detenerme y evitar que quieras irte?"

"Daniel..." Steve se levanto y trato de abrazar a su pareja pero al final solo agarró sus cosas y se fue hacía la puerta dejando atrás a quien era dueño de su corazón.

"No te vayas, quédate conmigo, te prometo cambiar y no ser una molestia pero no te vayas" sin importarle su dignidad se puso de rodillas abrazando las piernas del más alto.

"Lo siento..." con un ultimo esfuerzo se quito las manos del rubio y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Danny se quedo ahí en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente sin entender porque nunca sería suficiente para alguien, tal vez Steve tenia razón y era una persona demasiado sofocante que al final nadie aguantaba su amor y terminaban artandose de él. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo pero cuando se levanto estaba adolorido por permanecer en una misma posición, cosa que su rodilla no agradeció y le empezó a doler como el infierno, cojeo hasta su carro y se fue a su casa. 

Se sentó en su cama hasta que sonó su alarma y en automático se alistó para el trabajo, sintiendo su estomago revuelto por la perspectiva de comer algo se fue sin nada en el estomago y se sentó a hacer informes hasta que llegó el resto de la unidad. Los miró a todos reunidos en la computadora central repartiendo malasadas y salió para informar sobre el nuevo caso y la partida de Steve.

"Brah' buenos días ¿como estas?¿donde está Steve?" preguntó Chin.

"Él no vendrá, se fue a alguna misión con la marina" dijo Danny de manera cortante y sin emociones en su rostro, lo cual ponía nervioso al resto de sus compañeros.

"¿Dijo cuando volvería nuestro líder benevolente?" preguntó Lou tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"No, ahora tenemos un caso en el hotel Hilton, por lo que se nos pide trabajar rápido y de manera discreta para tratar de no alertar a la prensa, Max ya esta de camino allá, nos vemos en el hotel"

Todos miraron como el rubio salió de la oficina sin dar su respectiva sonrisa y tomar una de las malasadas que se encontraban en la caja, se miraron preocupados entre si antes de seguir a su compañero hasta el hotel.

"Creo que Danny no tomo bien que Steve se fuera" dijo Kono cuando iban saliendo del cuartel.

"Concuerdo contigo, su comportamiento es anti Danny que me asusta" dijo Lou con un estremecimiento

"Trataré de hablar con él más tarde, por lo pronto vamos hasta nuestro asesinato"

Se apresuraron a llegar y alcanzaron a ver al detective ir hacía el ascensor y le hicieron señas para que lo detuviera y esperara por ellos, cosa que el rubio hizo y todos corrieron hacia el.

"Gracias hermano"dijo Kono a lo que Danny solo asintió y miró fijamente la puerta.

"¿Estas bien Danny?"

"Si, bien"

"Amigo, sin ofender pero te ves de todo menos bien" dijo rotundamente Lou

"Eso no te incumbe Lou, si Steve quiere irse y arriesgar la vida en que sabe que cosa que la armada le dice que haga por mi puede irse y besar el culo del infierno y no me importará un bledo" arremetió el detective.

"Woa Brah' tranquilo"

Danny no les hizo caso y se abrió camino hasta la habitación 203, al entrar sintió las nauseas a todo lo que por el aroma a sangre, se puso un pañuelo en su nariz y se dirigió a Max. 

"¿Que tenemos?"

"Detective Williams ¿se encuentra bien?"preguntó el forense al mirar al rubio detective muy pálido.

"Si"

"Bien, mujer blanca de treinta y tantos años, tiene una herida en la cabeza con un objeto contundente, tiene una herida en su abdomen en el cual le han sacado todos sus órganos y como pueden ver su esparcimiento de los intestinos a su alrededor"

Danny no pudo contenerlo más y corrió hasta el pasillo antes de vomitar por todo el piso, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y trato de detenerse pero le era imposible y siguió vomitando sintiendo su vientre tenso y dolorido.

"Danny ¿Estas bien?"

Todos comenzaron a preguntar muy preocupados ante la palidez de su compañero y el charco de vomito que adornaba sus zapatos, Max salio al pasillo colocándose nuevos guantes y acercarse al detective cuando lo vio balancearse.

"Yo... creo que no me siento bien" y con eso el rubio se desmayo y no supo más.

Máx alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo.

"Ayúdenme a bajarlo y llamen a una ambulancia"

Todos empezaron a moverse y el forense tomo los signos vitales de su amigo, estaba un poco preocupado al notar el pulso acelerado y lo que parece ser su presión muy baja, estaban ansiosos por saber que le sucede a su amigo que suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron a los paramedicos acercarse a ellos.

"Este es el Detective Daniel Williams, vomito después de ver nuestra escena del crimen y empezó a sudar y ponerse pálido, su presión esta muy baja y su corazón esta demasiado acelerado" relato Max mientras los paramédicos se ponían a conectar una IV y lo levantaba para llevarlo al hospital.

Los demás se quedaron para seguir en el caso mientras Lou se dirigía a Queen para saber que le pasaba a su rubio amigo.

Un par de horas después lo dejaron ir a visitar al detective y lo encontró despierto con un poco de color en sus mejillas, todavía tenía la IV en su brazo izquierdo y se miraba muy agotado.

"Hey Lou ¿Que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar trabajando?" dijo Danny débilmente.

"No me insultes Williams, eres mi amigo y estaré aquí para ti, nos preocupaste a todos" Su discusión se interrumpió por la llegada del doctor.

"Hola soy el Doctor Almirez y soy quien atendió al Detective Williams"

"Llámeme Danny, ¿Entonces que pasó?"

"De acuerdo Danny, para empezar estas muy deshidratado y el azúcar en tu sangre es baja, pareces estar agotado por lo cual necesitas descansar, te estamos dando una semana de incapacidad para que descanses, te recuperes y tomes las cosas con calma"

"¿Que? ¿Por que?"

"No se preocupe, esto no es nada grave, si bien es esperado, nos preocupa que no se este cuidando como debería"

"¿A qué se refiere Doctor?" preguntó Danny desconcertado.

"Oh mi mal, déjeme felicitarlo usted esta embarazado"

"¡¡QUE!!" dos voces se elevaron ante las palabras del médico

"Eso no es posible" Exclamo el rubio.

"Lo es, ya que al parecer usted es uno de los pocos hombres que pueden traer vida al mundo. Esa es la razón de sus mareos y nauseas, lo que provocó este desmayo es que al parecer usted no ha estado hidratándose después de vomitar y al no cuidarse como debería" el doctor guardo silencio durante unos minutos antes de continuar "Sin embargo, debo advertirle que su situación puede empeorar si no se cuida y le recomiendo que no debe estresarse, los embarazos masculinos son riesgosos y si usted no se cuida puede caer en la categoría de alto riesgo"

Danny estaba en shock, nunca imagino que pudiera estar embarazado y no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas porque Steve lo dejó y probablemente nunca regrese. Quizás Steve ya sabia que era un monstruo y por eso decidió alejarse para no tener que ver lo gordo y feo que se pondría.

Su ataque de pánico se disparó y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba embarazado y que Steve no estaba con él, Steve... el padre de su bebé que los abandono porque era muy afectuoso y necesitado de amor. ¿Que pasa si su nuevo hijo o hija lo odian también porque es un padre sobre protector? ¿Es por eso que Grace ya no quiere pasar tanto tiempo con él porque la fastidio? GRACE DE SEGURO LO ODIARA POR SER UN MONSTRUO.

Estaba hiperventilando y no podía calmarse a pesar de las voces que le decían que respirara, la oscuridad lo venció al sentir un piquete en su cuello, antes de perder la conciencia su último pensamiento fue que cerraría su corazón y dejaría de molestar al mundo y ya no pediría cariño a nadie más, solo le daría a sus hijos un poco de amor pero ya no los sofocaría para que no se alejaran de él...


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado dos semanas desde que se entero de su embarazo y se la ha pasado acostado en su cama llorando constantemente y a pesar de que a tratado de cuidarse lo mejor que puede él sabe que no lo esta logrando. Está tan deprimido que si no fuera por su embarazo ya se hubiese lastimado para sobrellevar el dolor, con mucho pesar se levanta de la cama y se pone a limpiar ya que hoy le toca ver a su hija de 15 años, estaba muy nervioso por no poder controlar sus sentimientos y terminar sofocandola como lo hizo con Steve.

Durante toda la semana que se quedo con Grace trató de no abrazarla tanto, midió con cuidado sus palabras y a pesar de eso trató de hacerla feliz. La ultima noche que se quedo se pusieron a ver la película que su hija quiso y no se quejo de nada, le hizo tantas palomitas como quiso y dejó que se comiera el helado ella sola, se moría por decirle que eso no estaba bien pero no se sentía seguro de hacerlo ya que podría molestarla por controlarla demasiado.

Grace por su parte no sabía como reaccionar ante el cambio de actitud de su padre, lo miraba muy tenso y conteniéndose de las cosas, no le estaba exigiendo mucho y cada vez que ella se quejaba su Danno retrocedería y ya no le decía nada, en cambio la dejaba hacer lo que quería y eso la preocupaba. Se decidió hablar con su padre esta última noche para averiguar que estaba pasando porque estaba segura que su comportamiento no era normal.

"¿Estas bien Danno?"

"Si, por supuesto Grace ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Grace hizo una mueca ante su padre cuando dijo su nombre, durante toda la semana dejó de llamarla por su apodo simplemente porque le dijo que ya estaba grande para eso, ella no se esperaba ese cambio ya que siempre que le decía eso el le decía que siempre sería su pequeña mono y ahora no hubo nada de esa burla que solían hacer.

"¿Por qué ya no me llamas mono ni me abrazas tanto como antes?" preguntó un poco molesta.

"Lo siento Grace, no quería molestarte tanto, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si no te gusta que te llame mono ni que te abrace o ser muy afectuoso en general hacia ti, yo dejaré de hacerlo para mantenerte feliz y no quieras irte porque te sofoco mucho" admitió Danny muy triste y mirando hacía el suelo que se perdió la mirada de sorpresa de su hija.

"Danno... ¿Por qué dices eso?" Grace miró fijamente a su padre preguntándose si lo había lastimado a tal grado que pensará que ya no lo quería por ser como es.

"¿Porque es la verdad?" dijo el rubio muy inseguro de su respuesta.

"Danno... te amo más que nada y estoy muy feliz cuando me abrazas y me llamas mono, o cuando te aseguras de que estoy haciendo todas las tareas porque me enseñas a ser responsable, no quiero que cambies nada de tu actitud hacia mi y si te lastime por las cosas que te dije lo siento mucho esa no era mi intensión"

"Pero..." Danny no sabía que decir, por un lado quería creerle a su hija pero las cosas que Steve le dijo eran todas verdaderas "Lo siento Grace, no es tu culpa simplemente me señalaron que suelo sofocar a las personas porque suelo ser demasiado afectuoso y termino ahuyentando a todos"

"Danno eso no es verdad" Grace se acerco a su padre y se subió a su regazo abrazándolo "Quien te dijo eso estaba mintiendo, dime quien fue para pegarle por lastimarte y hacerte creer que la gente te odiara por ser tu mismo"

"No te preocupes por eso mono"

"Danno, quiero saber para poder decirle a tío Steve que los cuelgue del edificio más alto hasta que se disculpen contigo"

"Mono no..." su voz se le corto y dejo salir las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo "Tío Steve tuvo que irse y el no estará en la isla"

"¿Qué?¿Por qué se fue?"

"La marina le pidió ir a alguna parte y el acepto"

"No se despidió de mi" sus ojos se aguadearon y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre "¿Hice algo mal?"

"No es tu culpa Gracie, fue mio, yo hice que se fuera"

Grace no dijo nada mientras lloraba pero cuando se detuvo pensó en lo que le dijo su padre y no pudo evitar pensar que fue su tío Steve quien lastimo a su Danno y lo ha hecho pensar que nadie lo ama.

"Grace" Comenzó el rubio muy vacilante "Tengo que decirte algo, pero por favor no me odies por eso"

"Danno, yo jamás podría odiarte" Danny soltó un sollozo y se armo de valor.

"Estoy... estoy embarazado"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible?" preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"S-si" trago saliva mientras continuaba hablando "Como bien sabes, existen ciertos hombres que pueden procrear, estos hombres siempre están siendo muy cuidados ya que son más sensibles y delicados de salud que los hombres que no tienen el don de quedar embarazados"

"Danno..." susurro Grace "¿Es por eso que eres tan sensible y enfermizo?"

"Si bebé, cuando era joven y llegó el tiempo en que me tenían que hacer los estudios yo estaba muy enfermo, estuve internado durante tres meses y después de eso tuve que tomar muchas pastillas para no volver a recaer en mi enfermedad. Entonces lo que mi doctor cree que paso es que cuando me fui a hacer la prueba todavía estaba un poco débil y con las medicinas en mi sistema, es posible que la prueba se haya visto alterada"

"¿Cómo hacen el examen para saber si un niño puede tener bebés?"

"Toman una muestra de sangre para ver ciertas cosas y como mi sistema se había visto afectado los resultados no fueron correctos"

"Entonces el bebé... ¿el bebé es de tío Steve?"

"Si, y ya es hora de dormir cariño"

Ambos se van a la cama pensando en todas las cosas que se hablaron hoy, Danny siguió sintiendo que era una molestia y a pesar de que su hija le aseguro que estaba bien ser afectuoso con ella él todavía dudaba de hacerlo. Grace por su parte intentaba convencer a su padre de que estaba bien mostrar sus sentimientos y su afecto por las personas; durante los siguientes meses se sintió frustrada y decidió conformarse con lo poco que pudo sacarlo de su cascaron en el que se había encerrado.

/////////////////////////////////

Había pasado un año 3 meses desde que Steve se fue y desde que Daniel había cambiado su comportamiento hacía los demás, el rubio se encontraba en su departamento cuidando de sus hijos de seis meses. Estaba aprovechando ahorita que fueran pequeños para abrazarlos y amarlos tanto como pudiera ya que cuando fueren más grandes tendría que reducir el cariño que les daba para que no se hartara de él y luego quieran alejarse.

Steve por su parte se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Hawai sonriendo porque por fin podía regresar a casa, después de correr tras Rodriguez, un mafioso que andaba tras él y por ello decidió alejarse para que su familia estuviese a salvo. Está arrepentido por la forma en que trató a su Danno la última vez que se vieron pero espera que puedan arreglar las cosas y superar las heridas que causó.

Agarra un taxi y le da la dirección del palacio, todavía deberían de estar trabajando y espera poder encontrarlos a todos. Al llegar nota que el cámaro no está y por un momento se pregunta si estarán en un caso, se encoge de hombros y camina hacia el edificio, saluda al guardia de la puerta con una gran sonrisa la cual se regresa de igual manera.

Cuando llega a las puertas del cuartel a lo lejos puede ver a 5 personas rodeando la computadora central y se detiene un momento para ver que no conoce a dos miembros del grupo, se acerca con cautela aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención y no sabe que es lo que esperaba pero la cachetada que Kono le dio en cuanto lo vio no fue una de ellas.

"¿Qué demonios...? ¿Por qué me golpeas Kalakaua?"

"Por imbécil" respondió la isleña muy furiosa

"McGarrett, ¿Porque volviste?" Preguntó Lou y algo en ese tono hace que Steve se preocupe un poco.

"Volví por ustedes, para volver hacer la familia que podemos ser"

"¿Por qué te fuiste en primer lugar Steve?" Preguntó Chin

Y ahí aprovecho para contarles acerca de Ramírez y de como este mafioso estaba amenazando con matar a sus amigos y familiares, por eso se fue para poder detenerlo, les dijo cómo la CIA le dijo que debía alejarse de todos para esta misión y que no podía decirle a nadie, les dice cuanto se arrepiente por haber lastimado a Danny pero que espera poder arreglar las cosas. Todos lo miran con las caras en blanco hasta que la nueva integrante Tani se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

"Mira hombre, realmente no te conozco muy bien, pero puedo decirte que tu partida lastimó en gran manera a Danny. Lo lastimaste tanto que él ya no es el mismo y esa noche en la que te fuiste no abandonaste a una persona muy importante si no a tres"

"Por supuesto que también deje a Kono, Lou, Chin y Grace pero espero poder reparar el daño que cause" Dijo Steve sinceramente sin entender del todo lo que Tani le acaba de decir. 

"No Steve, no solo a nosotros, si no a otras dos personitas que se hubiesen convertido en el mundo para ti si solo te hubieses quedado en la Isla o le hayas dicho a Danny la verdad" dijo Chin de manera tranquila, tratando de no darle un puñetazo a su amigo.

"¿A quien más?"

"Antes de decirte esto hermano, necesitas saber que lastimaste mucho a Danny con tu partida" Comentó Lou "Él simplemente cambió toda su actitud, se a vuelto más cerrado e inseguro de cómo actuar con las personas, no entiendo porque piensa que es una molestia para todos al mostrar sus sentimientos y afecto"

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" murmura Steve con un hundimiento en su estómago.

"Danny dejó de ser el mismo, ha suprimido toda su actitud abrasiva, afectuosa y sensible. Ya no grita, casi no sonríe por miedo a que eso cause molestia, duda mucho en hacer demostraciones físicas de afecto, incluso con su hija se ha vuelto muy reservado" Expresó Kono de la manera más suave que pudo pensar decir.

"No es verdad, Danny no haría eso"

"No sé qué fue lo que ustedes discutieron el día que te fuiste porque él no quiso decirlo, pero puedo decirte con certeza que ese fue el día en que cambió"

"Oh por Dios, se lo tomó todo en serio" dijo el marín con incredulidad.

"No voy a preguntar qué le dijiste pero déjame decirte que eres un idiota" Exclamó Tani

"Bueno, lo que tratamos de decir es que en el momento en que dejaste a Danny, también estabas dejando a tus futuros hijos" le dijo Lou para sacarlo de su miseria.

"¿Que?"

"Danny quedó embarazado y tuvo que cuidarse solo ya que su embarazo fue de alto riesgo, tuvo tres amenazas de aborto y al final tuvo que quedarse en el hospital porque hacer mucho esfuerzo era grave para su salud y como no tenía quien lo ayudara, los doctores lo tuvieron en el hospital durante cuatro meses" El ex swat le dijo ya que él fue quien acompaño y apoyo en todo lo que pudo al rubio.

"¿Por qué no me dijo nada?"

"Será porque se enteró que estaba preñado al día siguiente de cuando te fuiste idiota" Exclamó Kono furiosa. 

Steve no sabía que pensar y salió del cuartel ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros para ir directamente a la casa del rubio y tratar de arreglar las cosas, quería desesperada mente conocer a sus bebés y no quería creer todas las cosas que sus amigos decían que Danny hizo, él no podía cambiar así.

Al llegar a la nueva dirección del más bajo se detuvo para ver por la ventana y vio a su pareja en la sala con dos pequeños jugando en el piso, sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar que dejó solo a su pareja y además puede que lo haya roto más allá de la reparación. Armándose de valor se acercó a la puerta y tocó esperando ansiosamente a que se abriera, cuando esta se abrió miró al rubio fijamente y notó que estaba un poco delgado y con ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales se veían un poco apagados.

"¿S-Steven?" Danny comenzó a temblar al ver a su pareja y no sabía qué hacer, quiso cerrar la puerta pero el Seal se lo impidió y se alejó de él.

"Danno, por favor perdóname"

"No, no eres real, solo estoy dormido y teniendo este sueño enfermo" agarró a los gemelos y los abrazó de manera que hacían una barrera contra el moreno.

"Soy real, estoy aquí"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Volví por ti"

"No, tu dijiste que no me querías, te fuiste por mi culpa y me dejaste solo" reclamo el más bajo.

"Déjame explicarte Danno"

"Vete" dijo el rubio con su voz quebrada y su labio inferior temblando.

"Estabas en peligro por un maldito mafioso que me perseguía y la única manera de que estuvieras a salvo es si no estabas cerca de mi y la única manera en que aceptaras eso era si creías que ya no te amaba y me dolió lastimarte, me odie por ser el causante de tus lágrimas y de tu angustia, la verdad es que te sigo amando y siempre lo haré"

"Mientes" apretó a sus hijos haciendo que empezaran a llorar por la molestia causada "Shh... pequeños tranquilos lo siento, por favor no lloren shh..." el detective podía sentir los indicios de un ataque de pánico y no estaba seguro de poder ignorarlo.

Empezó a respirar muy rápido y cuando pensó que sus hijos se le iban a caer, Steve se acercó y los agarró para evitar que se golpearan, Danny se acurrucó en si mismo llorando e hiperventilando. Steve trató de calmar al rubio pero solo lograba que se agravará más, al final lo dejó solo y se dispuso a cuidar a sus pequeños, no podía creer que estos hermosos niños fueran sus hijos ya que nunca imaginó que podría ser padre. 

De toda la situación le molesta que su compañero tuviera que pasar por toda la experiencia el solo y pensar que lo pudo haber perdido le rompía el corazón y se maldijo por hacerle caso a la CIA y dejar a su pareja solo y herido emocionalmente. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que el más bajo se calmaba y se movía mirando a sus niños con precaución, casi como si quisiera arrebatarle a los bebés y huir lo más lejos de él y eso en sí mismo le dolía.

"Danno..."

"No me llames así y dame a mis hijos por favor"

"Déjame estar con ellos, Lou me dijo que quedaste embarazado"

"Maldición, debí hacerles prometer que no te dirían nada" maldijo Danny ante el conocimiento de Steve.

"Son mis hijos y quiero estar con ellos, contigo y con Grace, podemos ser una familia, te amo Danno y se que me amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos, nos pertenecemos"

Danny se sentía tan desesperado y al mismo tiempo su corazón saltaba de alegría al escuchar que el marín quería estar en su vida otra vez, sin embargo una voz le decía que si volvían es muy probable que el más alto se vuelva a ir ya que eso fue lo que ocasionó todo este lío. Se acercó y agarró a Alex de los brazos del moreno y decidió ser sincero con el y expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

"A veces solo quisiera arrancarme estos sentimientos del corazón y botarlos a la basura, tal y como lo hiciste tú esa noche en la que te fuiste y me dijiste que necesitabas irte porque te estaba sofocando con mi amor" una sola lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y por primera vez dejó que alguien viera cuán roto y herido estaba.

"Perdóname Danny, no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento de como te trate aquella noche. No merecías nada de lo que te dije, te amo tanto que no quiero perderte, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que puedas perdonarme y necesito que me permitas ser parte de la vida de nuestros hijos" su voz se quebró y se maldijo internamente por ser un estúpido y lastimar a la única persona que siempre estaría para el sin importar nada.

"Me lastimaste Steve y no estoy seguro de que reavivar nuestra relación sea sensato"

"Por favor Daniel, déjame repararte, déjame formar parte sus vidas así como de la tuya. Por favor dame una segunda oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás y no volveré a lastimar tu hermoso corazón"

"Steve..." Danny soltó un sollozo y se dejó abrazar por el marín, porque aunque trate de mentirse todavía sigue enamorado de este estúpido neanderthal.

"Por favor bebé"

"Está bien, solo... por favor no me lastimes más porque no creo que pueda soportarlo"

"Lo prometo"

Se besaron desesperada mente sellando la promesa que Steve dio y esperando en sus almas poder sanarse mutuamente y rezando a los dioses que les ayudarán a sobrellevar el largo camino de la recuperación. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado y agradezcan que no puse nada muy triste ya que estaba muy tentada en poner algo trágico, definitivamente necesito escribir algo doloroso, bueno sin más por el momento les deseo una linda tarde.
> 
> Con amor LT


End file.
